Decisions
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: My version of the Season 8 premiere. We love you Penny you will always be part of Castle to us!


This fic takes place in the present everything is as is on the show. Its just what I'd like to see for the Season 8 premiere.

Disclaimer: Yeah sure I own Castle! In my dreams!

Decisions

Castle unlocks the loft door, he sets his hand on the small of his wife's back gently leading her inside and to their room. Kate smiled and walked to her dresser slipping off her engagement ring setting it in her jewelry box next to her mom's ring. She turns to face her husband "I'm so proud of you babe" she smiles.

"Don't be I have this award because of you" he walks over to her. "When I killed off Derek Storm I didn't think I'd be writing anything again but then you walked in, you were the light at the end of a very dark tunnel" he puts his arms around her waist. "You've been inspiring me every day for the last seven years" he smiles "This may result in my legs being broken but I couldn't have asked more beautiful, more extraordinary muse thank you for putting up with all my idiocies Kate, thank you for inspiring me and most of all thank you for loving me"

Kate looks up at him blinking back tears "Always" she murmurs knowing her mind is made up she knows what she wants for her future.

Castle pulls her gently into his chest lowering his lips to hers kissing her. She wraps her arms around his waist kissing back. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip. She lets his tongue dance with hers a small moan pours from her. When he starts to move her toward the bed she suddenly pulls away. "Rick wait" she bites her lip.

"What's the matter Kate, now that I'm an award winner am I too much man for you" he teases with a wink.

"Castle!" she rolls her eyes "No I just, can we talk first" she looks at him with pleading hazel eyes.

"Of course" he sits on the bed. "Is everything okay" he asks when he notices her biting her lip again.

"Yes I'm fine but.." she sits on the bed next to him.

"But what Kate" he wonders

"I've been thinking about the future and I've made a decision" she starts.

"Kate I told you whatever you deicide I'll support you" he took her hand caressing it with his thumb.

"I don't want to run for the senate and I don't want to be captain at least not yet" she blurted out.

"Why you'd be amazing at both" he complemented her.

"Politics just isn't for me and it has too many painful memories" she looks down at her lap.

Castle knew she was referring to Senator William Bracken her mother's killer and he understood her feelings. "Okay but why not captain? I thought you wanted to be captain. You aced the test and it would be so cool to say I'm sleeping with the captain" he grins.

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled. "I do want to be a captain just not yet "

"Why not?" he questions.

"If I take captain now I'd be assigned to the 12th they'd have to fire Gates, I never thought I could except a new captain or get as close to them as I had with Roy but now I couldn't imagine Gates not being there she's become my mentor, my boss and my family, I think I still have a lot to learn from her " she confesses.

"And you don't want to be the one to take her job" Castle added.

Kate nods "I will be captain someday soon just not today" she looks up into those beautiful blue eyes she's hopelessly in love with. "Rick there's something else" she bites her lip again. "I'm ready" she says quietly.

"Ready for what" he asks.

"A baby" she watches him.

He looks at her with wide eyes "Kate are you pregnant?!"

"Not yet but I want to try" she smiles.

"Really? Are you sure? You know I more kids with you but I'll wait until you're ready" he tells her.

Kate smiles loving how he considers her, Alexis's mother. "I am ready, yes I'm terrified about becoming a mom but I'm also so excited. I love you Rick and I want to have a baby that's part me and part you, a tiny little boy with bright blue eyes like his daddy"

"A little boy huh he'll be ruggedly handsome just like his dad" Castle grins "Ooh little Cosmo Castle!" he adds.

"No we aren't naming our son Cosmo or Luke" she shakes her head.

Castle was going to make a lame Star Wars joke but instead he smiles "Our son I like the sound of that"

"Me too" she smiles kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's get to work on that so of ours" she kisses him harder this time.

" Yes ma'am" Castle grins kissing back as he slowly lays her back on the bed and unzips her dress pushing it off her body leaving her in nothing but matching red lace panties She unbuttons his white dress shirt pushing it off him. She then moves down to his waist band unfastening his slacks.

It doesn't take long before they're both completely undressed. Castle runs his hand over her soft skin stopping at her stomach. "I can't wait until you're showing" he caresses her skin.

"I need to get pregnant first" she smiles up at him.

Castle smiles too, he lines his body up with hers "I love you Kate" he kisses her as he connects their bodies for the first time without a latex barrier and possibly extending their family, changing their lives forever.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! Here is a new stand alone it' s how I'd like to see Season 8 start. I hate that Penny is leaving so I wrote this for her! For those of you reading "Its Not Over" I haven't forgotten it I just have the worst case of writer's block ever. Remember positive reviews and constructive criticism only. Thanks!


End file.
